Unlove you
by seashell16037
Summary: Chad cant hold his fellings in for Sonny any longer. ONESHOT! Chad/Sonny


**A/N: Okay, I know everyone wants me to probably finish June 10****th**** before I write anything else, but I've been having this idea for Sonny with a chance, and figured, Why Not??**

**Chad's P.O.V**

_fell in a perfect way_

_Never had a choice to make_

_  
Crashed into your tidal wave_

__

I didn't even struggle

What the hell is wrong with me??

Ever since that Sonny girl came into town, I can't stop thinking about her. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and I don't care for no one but myself! She's turning my life upside down. Ever since that day she walked right into the studio, she had me wrapped around her finger, but were enemies and can never be together unless….

**Sonny's P.O.V**

_Sailed right through your atmosphere_

_Closed my eyes and disappeared._

_Didn't see the trouble_

_And I didn't care_

What the heck is wrong with me?

I shouldn't be crushing on Chad Dylan Cooper. He's a jerk! But he's also sweet, and at times we actually have real sincere conversations… when nobodies around of coarse. He's my rival, and it will always be that way no matter what happens.

_can't unlove you_

_Can't do that_

_No matter how I try_

_I'll never turn my back on_

_Someone who loved me too_

_I can do most anything I have to_

"I don't think I could ever unlove you Chad" I whispered to myself.

Woahhh… Hold up. Did I just say love.

" Sonny, Come on, Lets go get some lunch". Tawni said walking into my room.

"Okay" I said grabbing my purse. Stupid lunch people. We should Get lunch for free!

Chad's P.O.V

"Chaddy, Come on, hurry up, Let's go get lunch" Portlyn said coming up to me with her nasily voice.

"Chill just a second" I yelled at her, and she scampered off.

I went to my desk to grab my ID, so I can get my free lunch.

As I was walking I couldn't help but to look at a huge poster advertising "So Random" with a huge picture of Sonny. I could never Unlove Sonny no matter what happened.

Woaahh.. Did I just say love? No! This is wrong! I can only love Me! Everyone knew that!

_But this one thing I cannot change_

_I almost kind of like the pain_

_Wear your tattoo like a stain_

_It will take forever_

_To fade away_

As I entered the cafeteria, my eyes immediately went to the brunette sitting at what I used to call "The dork table" but with Sonny sitting at it, there is no way in hell it can ever be called that again, but I still have to pretend to be not caring.

After I got my lunch I walked over to Sonny's table.

"So, how are things going over there in chuckle City" I asked casually…. Man she looks cute when she's annoyed

"Why would you care chip" Niko said crossing his arms.

" I don't know, Look free lamb" I said holding up my tray, and immediately they looked at down at they're tray's.

" Still eating.." What the hell is that??

" Mac and cheese" tawni said in a disgusted voice.

"Ew.. Is it moving' I asked teasing them, but then I felt a chicken leg hit the side of my head, and everyone started laughing.

"haha, real funny, and Mature" I said walking away.

Once I sat at the table, I immediately looked over at Sonny.

_I can't unlove you_

_Can't do that_

_No matter how I try_

_I'll never turn my back on_

_Someone who loved me too_

_I can do most anything I have to_

**Sonny's P.O.V**

Ugh.. Exactly what I'm talking About! He comes over here and is like " Look, at me, I got lamb while you stuck with stupid lunch" But he looked cute in his uniform I added in my mind.

I looked over at him to find him looking at me. I smiled, blushed and looked away. Typical Sonny behavior.

There's always time for other dreams

Why must we erase these things?

**Chad's P.O.V**

I don't care what People think. I Can't take it anymore, I have to at least try and ask Sonny out or something.

_I can't unlove you_

_Can't do that_

_No matter how I try_

_I'll never turn my back on_

_Someone who loved me too_

_But I can't unlove you_

_Get through that_

_No matter how I try_

_I'll never turn my back on_

_Someone who loved me too_

_I can do most anything I have to_

_But I can't unlove you_

**Sonny's P.O.V**

Tawni left to go talk to Niko and Grady about selling her stuff online, and Zora was… who know's where.

I was very board and started to just stare at myself in the mirror until I noticed a figure behind me.

" How did you get in" I asked yelling turning to face chad.

" I was in the neighborhood" he asked nervously.

"Why are you so nervous" I asked. One thing I know about him is that he's always confident.

" I got a surprise for you" He said walking closer to me.

"Really" I asked stunned..

"Yea, close your eyes" he told me.

I closed my eyes, and waited like 10 sec.

"Chad, what is goin…."

I didn't get to finish because 2 soft, warm lips pushed themselves against mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. Sighing I pulled away…

"Chad, we can't do this.. we hate each other" I said trying to get out of his embrace, but he just held me tighter.

"Don't you dare say that. I don't hate you, I could never, and I defiantly can't unlove you" He said sincerely.

I pulled his lips to mine for a quick kiss. "I can't unlove you either Chad Dylan Cooper"

**Chad's P.O.V**

I finally got my dream girl….

**Ok, Please, Please, Pretty Please reveiw! I love ya guys: **


End file.
